I Love you, you and um Not so much you
by Enchantixtracy
Summary: Mitchie Torres is touring with Connect Three, and is having the time of her life. But there are hurdles along the way, and they're not quite what she thinks they are. Will she succumb to them? Will she find her true love?
1. Welcome to My Life

**My second fanfiction. Please R&R. **_**Please..................?**_

**Okay, so I was reading a Smitchie faniction, and I loved it! It had the song 'This is me' by Demi, and I kind of remembered the time when I first heard it. So you see, I first heard This is Me on the audio, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I was listening to the song and I had this great idea to make my mommy hear it. So I called her and she stood, waiting for the music to get over so Demi would start singing again. All the time I kept telling her that how amazing Demi was. Then suddenly Joe started singing, and Mom was like, "Yeah, she has a wonderful voice. Are you sure she is not a SHEMALE?"**

**Moral: Never ever make your mommy listen to songs first without being familiar with them, and Demi is **_**not**_** a shemale.**

**Okay. Once again, I own nothing, except my imagination..........**

I Love you, you and um........ not so much you

Mitchie's POV 

I have a confession to make. I'm in love. With who? I honestly don't know. I mean, Nate _is_ my boyfriend, so why do I feel so exhausted whenever I see him?

I think over this, as I sit in the tour bus, which I share whith my boyfriend, his BFF, and his BFF. Jason and Nate are still tryyig to 'bond it' as Shane calls it. They

did have their oppertunities when Shane was in Camp Rock, but Jason was too worried about, no not his birdhouse, but about his pinky finger.

Don't ask why.

Anyway, Shane handed me a bag of chips and I gladly accepted. We all were sitting around the round table, and playing cards. I was not very good, so I was given an oppertunity to share a teammate, which of course, was Nate. But only because he is my *sighs* _boyfriend._

It's Shane's turn, so I start to think again. Lately, I have felt strange vibes when I am with the boys. Nope, not from Nate. Because if they were, I would not have sighed on que before.

So that vibes could come from a guitar, my costumes (which come with heels_, freaky) _My food, the furniture, pillows, Shane.........

Shane? Shane? Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah. He's the jerk who makes me look like a fool each night by doing his best flips while I'm performing, and leaving me to stare mouth opened. Not to mention his irritating smirk, which seriously claims that '_Nice to think you eye other guys while you're with Nate. What next, an affair?'_

He totally knows its not my fault, but its not nice. Believe me. Nate's a great sport about it. He sides with me each time. So Shane is not on the list.

And then I have an awful thought. It could be Jason!!! Jason, with his weird guitar, attitude (which is also weird) his unfulfilled dreams of building a birdhouse which will probably never come true considering he seeks help from a destructive minded person like _Shane_, his birds, his pinky finger......

I don't even realize that I'm staring at him in horror.

Thankfully, Nate pokes me, and I come to my senses, and I see the 3 staring at me like I'm an idiot. I quickly laugh it off, and concentrate on my cards.

So, who is it????

**So, reader, who is it? I think you guys should decide it. I'm holding a voting contest, and you get to pick the winner!!! *sarcastic hooting***

**So, who is Mitchie's new Love interest?**

**a)Nate (she might realize that it is Nate, though)**

**b)Shane (Yeah, I know)**

**c)Jason (They could make birdhouses together!)**

**Please Vote, and review.**

**And review.**

**And Havah Kinny and x.o.x.13.x.o.x. are still great....... (to me)**

**Review (Reminder)**

**Love**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing, a.k.a EnchantixTracy**


	2. And my lifepartner is

**Alright Everyone, and JumpThenFall (she's not like you cuz she reviewed muh story! Just kidding!) I have my second chapter, so here it goes.......**

**I own nothing, except my imagination.......**

Mitchie's POV

Not fair. It's twelve in the night and I'm still thinking. I don'y like this. Back when I was in ninth grade, I had this awesome crush on Gary, my PE T.A. All ended well?

Heck No.

He had a girlfriend and she was a cheerleader, and a honor student _and _his girlfriend. Did I mention that before? Well, I already mentioned this to my mom like 27000000000000000 times in a day when I was heartbroken.

Anyway, I am thinking. Still Thinking.

Still thinking.

Still thinking.

_Still _thinking.

Urgh!!!! I think I should get a glass of milk. In stories, if you get milk in the middle of the night, you meet your life partner who is also drinking milk and you both talk, kiss, makeout, and within 2 hours you both are lying sweaty on the bead with him close to you, and etc, etc...

So I went to the kitchen, and guess what?

_Shane_ is there, drinking milk.

I literally gag with my own saliva and stare at him. He doesn't look up. Weird. So I go to him. He finally looks up and stares at me. I smile.

He doesn't smile back.

Strange. I sat down and proceeded to take the carton, but its empty.

"Honestly Shane," I ask, "If it's not bad enough for you to smile back at me, you also finish milk? What's up with you?"

He didn't respond. I tried again, "Shane, please talk to me. Honestly, did you just die in there?"

At this point, his head snaps up. I immediately realize that I said something wrong. He looks at me contemptuously and I back off.

"Mitchie," he says quietly, "You just don't know how right you are"

Okay I'm scared now. _Shane _never talks about death. I don't know, but its something he studiously avoids each time it is brought up. His brothers do the same, so I am used to it.

I try again, so I say, "Shane, what's going on? You never talk about death"

"Yeah right," he says back, and then raises voice, "All my life I never touched this topic cuz I'm scared. Scared, Okay? I don't care what you think of me, or my bros, but I do. I'm just a freak-kin jerk who is so scared of death that he can't even think about it. I'm a scaredy cat who just knows how to act confident, and not how to be one. Can't you see it? I'm a useless freak who hates his life and is wishing he had enough confidence to hold up a bottle of whiskey in his hand, and get drunk, and not be here to try to drown his sorrows by a stupid glass of Milk!!," at this point, he says softly, "You just don't understand what's going on. Right, Mitchie?"

When he says my name, I stagger back, and hold on to a pillar for support. And this pillar turns out to be Nate, who simply stares at Shane with an undefinable expression. He then takes me in my bunk and settles me in. He then goes out, and I can hear him talking to Shane quietly. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I did, I was sure that I had tears in my eyes.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, feeling depressed. Shane had never been so.....aggressive. From what I knew he loved to take on fights, but was usually calm and tranquil, with an irritating cocky smirk on his face. I washed and dressed up, and went out. I was immediately greeted by Shane, who said, "Mitchie, look. I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I'm going through a lot, at the moment, so I was just frustrated. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Shane," I said, happy to have him back again. We both went to the next room and sat down for breakfast. We were eating and laughing, as Shane was telling one of his funny stories, and Jason came a while later and joined us. After 10 minutes, we were still laughing, as we watched Jason trying to drink coffee properly, as the bus was making pretty jerky movements. Just as he finally drank it, Nate came out. He pulled me up in his arms and kissed me.

Hm. Not his usual kiss. This kiss was tense. As is he was kissing me because I had survived a gruesome war. I did not think about it anymore. I was far too busy writing a new song. But this new song was not enough to hide the fact that Shane and Nate kept a perfect distance from each other that day. They avoided every conversation, and completely ignored each other. Of course, the most irritating part was that they both pretended as if nothing was happening.

In the evening, we were sitting on the beach (We were in Florida now). Shane and Jason were facing us, and me and Nate were sitting together facing them. Shane was fingering that sand, while Jason was relaxing with his eyes closed. Nate was fiddling with my hair, and staring at Shane's fingers.

I made a desperate attempt to start the conversation, "So," I said, "We might need more milk, 'cause Shane probably finished it all last night"

Shane stiffened at the mentioning of the night before, and I blushed. Why was I so stupid?

"Yeah," said Nate, "Milk Is a necessity. To be strong, right, Shane?"

Shane stiffened even more. He stopped playing with the sand. He stared up at Nate. I could see anger in his eyes. He said, "Yeah Nate. I probably need milk to stay strong. And I only drink it because I don't need to get addicted to a living drug like you!"

"Maybe, but as far as I can see, you have never ever been close to a living drug, have you?" said Nate, still calm, "Oh, or maybe you have. Lets see. What was her name? Aly... Arissa....Annie.... Agatha........"

"Shut Up!!! J-Just shut up, okay? Her name was Andrea, and I loved her!"

"Really? Because last night you said........"

"Shut Up, both of you!!!," I cried, tears welling up in my eyes. I did not like Shane being so rude. I also did not like Nate getting so personel with him. And, I definately did not like that Shane was crying by now. I stood up and went to my bunk and cried. When I was done, I tore out a sheet of paper and began to write. A song. A fresh new song to sing at our Beach concert to gain more fans tomorrow.

* * *

It was time. I looked frantically around for Shane. He had avoided me all morning, and I had avoided Nate. It was my turn to sing and he was supposed to hear it. Because I let all my feelings out last night, on this song. Suddenly, someone said, "Mitchie Torres in 30 seconds"

There he was! He walked quickly down the path and stood behind me. I could feel him breathing on my back. Not so nice. Wasn't he supposed to ignore me?

"Give it up, for Mitchie Torres!!!"

I ran down the stage and waved to the audience.

"Florida, are you ready?" I screamed. Several screams in reply.

The music started and I began

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  


I thanked everyone and went back. I saw Shane looking the other way, and Nate? He was staring at me in horror.

"Nice performance Mitchie! You totally rocked!," complimented Jason. I thanked him and went to my dressing room, to get rid of my heels. I then sat down on my chair and stared at myself in the mirror. There was a knock at the door.

I yelled, "Come in!," and Shane came in. I stood up and faced him.

"So," he said, "Was that song about me?"

"Actually, it was about both you and Nate"

"Why?"

"Because I was sick and tired of you guys fighting"

"Is that really it?"

"Yeah"

"You have been avoiding Nate lately"

"You have been avoiding me lately"

"Am I that important to you?"

"Why?"

"Because if you are mad at Nate because of me, then don't be"

"Why?"

"Mitchie, you mean life to him"

"Really?"

"No need for sarcasm here"

"Why don't you just go and fight with Nate?"

"Is that what you really want?"

"No"

"So tell me"

"What?"

"Why are you siding with me?"

"Because Nate got personal with you"

"Yeah. But that's just his way"

"Well, it has to change"

"I don't want you to ruin this relationship because of me"

"Fine"

"That's it? Fine?"

"Shane, what do you want?"

" I want you"

"Now that's just....... wai.... what?"

"I want you"

"Shane......"

"I love you"

* * *

**Okay guys, long, but okay. I don't own the song 'Ignorance' By Paramore.**

**Reviews, please???**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing, a.k.a.**

**EnchantixTracy **


	3. Truth Be Told

**Ok, So here's my third chapter to these series, and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings......**

**I own nothing except my imagination.....**

Mitchie's POV

"Shane..... I...."

"I Love You. Do you love me?"

I just stood there, shocked. Shane loved me. _Shane_ loved me. And now the idiot was asking me whether I loved him or not. He started to say something else but stopped dead as a knock interrupted, following a voice, saying, "Mitchie! Are you in there?"

We froze. We both knew this voice too well. If Nate knew that Shane was here he'd probably stop talking to me too.

"Coming!," I yelled, not knowing what to do. Fortunately, we heard Jason yell, "C'mon Nate! It's your solo!"

"Okay," replied Nate, and we heard footsteps echoing down the hallway and then fading. I faced Shane once again, until he burst out laughing.

"M-Mitchie...... WOW!"

"What?" I asked, astonished.

Suddenly, Nate and Jason came in, smiling. Shane was still laughing.

**(3 hours later)**

Shane was in his room. Nate had gone out to take a walk. I was cleaning blood on Jason's cheek.

"Ouch Mitchie!," he cried, "That hurts!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. I hated myself. In the past 2 hours, something happened. Something that changed our lives. Jason wiped off a tear in my eye, and I smiled, grateful to his kind nature.

Nate came back from a walk and I stood up. I had to do this, again, for the third time in 1 hour.

"Nate," I said, "I know what I did was awful, but I think I deserve an apology......"

Nate faced me, anger dwelling in his eyes, as he said, "Deserve an apology? _Deserve_ an apology? You bitch! How just could you? After all I did for you! I loved you, cared about you, I even convinced our managers to bring you along. But you just had to be a ........."

"Shut the fuck up, Nate!," came a voice. I turned around to see Shane, standing behind me. He gave me a sympathy look, and I realized that I was bawling by now.

_**Flashback**_

_"Oh....Oh Mitchie!!" said Shane, clutching his sides._

_"Wha.....?"_

_"You were awesome!!"_

_I turned around and faced Nate, demanding an explanation._

_"You see," he said, "We were sorry for our behaviour earlier, so we decided to play a joke on you, and since you have been punk'd, it's your turn to laugh"_

_"Yeah Nate, she doesn't really love me back, right?"_

_"Yeah, Mitchie?"_

_Jason went outside, to make dinner. Yeah, he cooks. Anyway, I stood there, stunned._

_"Mitchie, you don't really love him, right?"_

_I was still not talking._

_"Mitchie?"_

_Nate was nervous now. Why was I hesitating?_ _I loved Nate, right? No. I was getting vibes from someone else, and Shane's declaration made it all clear._

_"No, Nate. I don't love you. I love __**him**__"_

_Shane's jaw dropped. He just stood there like me._

_Nate went pale, and said, "Mitchie, c'mon. The joke's over now"_

_"Yes Nate. Time for jokes is over. I-I love Shane. Eversince I met him, I had a thing for him. He was mine, but you came along, I liked you, but you made me believe that the mere liking was love. I'm sorry Nate, but this is the truth. I'm tired of lying. I lied in the camp, ane I am, lying again, running from the truth. I'm sorry"_

_Nate turned around and faced Shane. He was angry now. Instead of walking away, he punched Shane, square in the jaw. Shane stumbled back, And I saw blood spurting out. Being Shane Grey, he attacked Nate. I screamed. And the rest is all blurry. I remember Jason rushing in and stopping them, but not before getting a few blows himself. I also remember Nate giving me a death glare and walking away, and Shane giving me another glance and shutting himself in his room. I remember giving Jason a first aid kit, but then deciding to clean him myself._

_**End of Falshback**_

I sobbed harder, remembering the past 2 hours. I felt two arms supporting me, and it turned out to be Shane, and he led me in his room. He locked the door, and faced me.

"Shane," I said, "I Love you. Do You love me?"

**Okay reader(s) here you go. Sorry it's too short, but I have a test in every class on Monday, so I'm sorry. But I will be updating soon. Please Review. I really need to know what you think. Anyway, you can also pop in ideas as you review, so I will use them, and I swear, they will be used, no matter how crazy they are.**

**Thank You, JumpThenFall(JTF), my first and only reviewer *sob***

**Thanks for the reviews, JTF, Love you! (only as a reviewer)**

**EnchantixTracy, a.k.a. The dorky girl who knows nothing**


	4. Kisses and Bitches

**Ola Dearest readers. Long time no see. Sorry, but I had my finals. All clear now. Actually, I have another reason for my joy. And that is.......... I got a new reviewer!! It's the great, and honorable....SCOOTFWM!!! Thank You so much for the Last review. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**On with the story. I own nothing, except my imagination.........**

Shane's POV

Wha....... Mitchie Loves me??? B-But....... Damnit Shane!!! How many times did your genius brain tell you to not to achieve sympathy from her?? And exactly how many times did your brain tried to stop you from playing this prank? You are an idiot. Next time, listen to that inner voice called common sense, ok? Oh...... I almost forgot. _If _there is a next time. I will never live this down. Never.

"Shane? Shane?" asked Mitchie, sounding worried.

"Wha....,"

"You're staring at my face, Shane. Am I that ugly?"

"N-No......Just... Mitchie.....," I sighed and led her to the bed. I made her sit down, and then I sat down myself, facing her.

"Mitchie," I began again, "I admit I had feelings for you in the camp. I mean, you totally changed me. I looked forward to hanging out with you, and I liked your company. I also admit I had a crush on you. But this is ridiculous. I didn't think that I'd get this oppertunity again.......,"

"Wait," she said, "Oppertunity again?"

"Yeah. I kinda wanted to ask you out. But Nate kinda, you know......and so I gave up. But that didn't stop me from supporting your reationship with him, really. So I backed off. So you today saying that you love me is awesome!!! I mean, I'm so happy on one side, because I really, really like you. But I'm sad on the other side, because I don't think I love you, if you know what I mean. So....."

"So you're just giving up? Shane, I LOVE you, for god's sake. Can we not make this work?"

"How, Mitchie, How?"

Mitchie leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I'll make you fall in love with me,"

I just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Does this make me sound like a slut?" she asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Of course yes, Mitchie," I said, looking determined, "And let me make this clear. You are one heck of a slutty sounding girl and at the moment, since you are taking huge risks by trying to convince me to be your boyfriend, I think I should do my part by saying that I'll be your boyfriend, and _you_, yes you, girl, will make me fall in love with you, get that?"

Mitchie stared at me for a second, and then she crashed into me....... correction..... crashed her lips into mine, and kissed me.

Best Kiss Ever. No kidding there. She exerted each and every force she had into it, and so did I.

The kiss lasted 4 seconds, only because our lips had begun to hurt.

Anyway, we stopped, smiled, and went out hand in hand. Jason raised an eyebrow at us, and broke into a smile. Mitchie suddenly let out a shriek, and hurridly picked up a cotton ball and began to clean Jason's wound again.

Oh yeah. She forgot. All because of Nate.

Speaking of him, he hasn't returned. I wonder where he is.

I picked up Mitchie in my arms, as soon as she was done, and led her to the couch. Jason joined in and we watched a movie. I then heard footsteps approaching. suddenly Nate came in. He smirked, and said, "You know what, you are cute together. Keep up with this cuteness, and I'll..............puke!!"

"Shut up Nate," I said, still mad at him, "Why are you here anyway? Your bunk's over there"

"Yeah," he said, "The bunk. But the flowers are kept here, and I need them"

"What'd you do now?" asked Jason, curious.

"Oh," he said in the most dramatic tone I've ever heard, "I totally blew off her mind with just one offer"

"Her?" Mitchie asked, obviously annoyed. We all were. I wish he's stop acting like a drama king....... er....... queen. Yeah. I'll call him a queen.

"Yes her," he said, "My new girlfriend"

"Who?" I asked. Inside, I was boiling. How dare he! How just dare he have a new girlfriend within 4 hours of the incident? Has this potty mouth got no dignity?

"Hellooooooooo," came a shrill voice, "Missed me?"

We all went pale. We knew this voice. Mitchie went pale. Sure enough, the brattiest, snobbiest, bitchiest**(A/N I don'e even know if that's a word!) **entered the room.

It was none other than Tess Tyler.

**So.....How was it? I hope you arenot mad, cause I think that bitches always, I mean **_**always**_** spice up the story.**

**So any ideas? Please post your ideas. And reviews. I want to know what you think. And what you want. If you tell me what you want to read in future chapters, I will write it.**

**Anyway. I hope you have 30 seconds to spare for reviews. If you are not a fast typer, feel free to take 32 seconds. but not longer. I** **am not asking you to waste long long periods of time. After all, how long does it take to write, 'I love this story' or 'I hate this story' or 'Please update soon' or 'LOL' or even 'You are an awful author. Kindly stop writing' **

**So, any hopes you are inspired?**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing a.k.a. EnchantixTracy **


	5. Bitch Takes It All

**Heyaaa Again!!! I own nothing except my imagination..........(A/N in the end!)**

Shane's POV

Tess Tyler.

Tess Tyler.

Tess freaking Tyler for gods sake was standing in front of me.

In nothing but Nate's Jacket.

Come to think of it, Nate's clothes were kinda frizzled and crushed and improperly put too.

I sneaked a look at Jason, who was probably thinking the same as me, Where the hell did they do it??

Nate seemed to be reading our minds, as he said, "I met her at the beach. We talked, and took a then we saw a love hotel. I don't even know why they call it a love hotel. It's too plain. I think it should be called - _Making Love Hotel," _

He seemed to be enjoying this as Mitchie turned Red, Jason looked at me, and I looked at him, and then simontaniously, we both looked at Mitchie. But she seemed to have taken interest in his jeans pocket.

A thong was dangling halfway from it. Half in the pocket, but the visible part was enough to make even an idiot (like Jason) realize that it was a thong.

I wonder where her bikini top is.

Nate probably threw it somewhere and lost it.

Tess then walked up to Nate, swinging her hips, and whispered something in his ear. He smiled cheekily, and then grabbed the flowers, and went out again. As Tess followed him, something fell from Nate's Jacket she was wearing.

It was her bikini top.

* * *

Mitchie is eating waffles (something she always does when she is nervous. The more the waffles she eats, the more nervous she is. I think it's cute!), and Jason is taking a cold shower. He blames the thong and Tess' bikini top, and Mitchie made him swear it was not Tess' legs she was flaunting that made him take a cold shower.

I am making my tenth waffle for Mitchie. As soon as it was done, I took it to her. She pounced on it, and through stuffed mouth, she said, "More,"

"Mitchie, we're out of batter,"

"Out of batter?!?!?! Shane!! I want more waffles!"

Jason came out from the bunk corner at the term 'waffles'. He sat down and said, "Mitchie, you need to understand that Nate is just trying to make you jealous,"

"Jealous? Jason, That slut was NAKED under the Jacket. She was freaking NAKED!!!!," cried Mitchie, aghast.

I took her in my arms and comforted her.

"No matter what she does, or what she wears, she is nothing compared to you, Mitchie," I cooed. She smiled and kissed me.

Jason seemed to be lost in thought. I don't blame him. We all were.

"Lets just," he finally said, "Lets just let it be for a while, since we are touring. Once the tour is over, we will be on our own ways, for a while. I understand this is a very critical situation with Nate trying to restore his lost dignity, but we have to agree that he is also very important to the band. And band comes first, before us,"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked

"What I'm trying to say is that ignore him all you can, and do your best. He'll grow tired of it,"

We all agreed, and then went to bed.

At midnight, I was still awake. I was worried about Mitchie. I wanted to protect her, but Nate would eventually win. He always does. My thoughts were interrupted by someone coming in.

It was Nate. He came inside the bunk room, and scrolled through messages in his phone, while taking off his shoes.

He was reeking of sex.

**Ok. Done. Yeah!! See you next time!**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing a.k.a. EnchantixTracy.**


	6. A Lot About Shane

**Last Chapter was pretty shocking. Sorry readers, but Tess will be a pain in the butt for a little while longer. I mean, do you not want to enjoy the pleasure of reading the scene when Shane slaps her???**

**I own nothing except my imagination......**

Mitchie's POV

Morning again. I groaned as I got of the bed, because I had to face Nate again. I landed softly on the floor and I froze, to listen. The sinkwater in the kitchen was running. And I could smell bacon.

Someone was up.

I listened hard. I was trying to make out who it was. I hoped it was not Nate. I looked around in the bunks, looking for the missing person.

To my surprise, each bunk was empty. I freshened up and went to the kitchen.

Nate was facing the other way, drinking coffee. Jason was sitting with his back on me, eating pancakes. Only Shane was not there.

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me, and someone whispered in my ear, "Morning Baby. How was sleep?"

"Shane," I giggled, "It was fine. Except that the bunk room smelt weird,"

"It didn't smell weird," said Shane, "It smelt Tess,"

Nate suddenly turned around and said, "Shut Up. I told you it was the farm,"

"Farm smells like sex? Really Nate. I don't believe that all the animals were doing it there," said Shane.

"That's absurd!," cried Nate.

"No. he renaming of love hotels to making love hotels is absurd. I mean, things shouldn't be that obvious to the lovey dovey couples, ya know?,"

"Shane please. I told you that I was caught up in the moment. Tess makes me behave that way,"

"No," said Jason, standing, "Tess' legs make you feel that way, right?"

There was no doubt that we all were laughing by now. Shane was hysterical. Nate blushed even harder.

"Oh look!," he cried, "Baby wants to cry!!,"

"Shane," I said, "That was mean. Leave him alone,"

"Aw baby. You know I was kidding," he said, making his puppy dog face.

My anger vanished that very instant, and I kissed his pout, which immedatily became a smile.

Nate scowled and went outside. I glared at Shane.

"What?" he asked innocently, "He's just mad because I got kissed and he didn't,"

I went out to get my songbook. I had 3 new songs to memorize. Shane wrote two duets for us, and one with the whole band. As I approached my bunk, Nate came in. He glared at me and said, "You are such a hyprocite. When Shane teased you, I defended you. Today, when he teases me, you side with him!,"

"Nate!," I cried, "You know that's not true. Shane's just the kind of guy who holds a grudge. Besides, you were a bastard yesterday,"

"Whatever," said Nate, grabbing his jacket. Before going out, he said, "You just wait, Mitchie Torress. You will see what a bastard Shane is. You will see how selfish he is. You think he's telling you the truth, huh? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he's not. You think he'll fall in love with you? He won't. He's still got that jerk inside him, and he will come out. And you will beg me for my help, and I will help you. And then you will hate Shane, and become mine. You just wait, Mitchie,"

And with that, he left me alone wondering what had come over him, and most importantly, was he telling the truth?

Was Shane lying to me?

Was he hiding his jerk side from me?

Was there someone else in his life? Andrea, perhaps?

**Wheeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww. What a trash writing, but a very important chapter. This chapter embarks Mitchie's new views on Shane. So, yeah!**

**Please let me know what you think of it.**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing a.k.a. EnchantixTracy**


	7. Andrea

**I own nothing, except my imagination...........**

Mitchie's POV

It was afternoon. Shane was shopping for sunglasses, and Nate was somewhere, with Tess. Jason was relaxing in the couch in the living compartment. I decided this was my chance. I slipped out, and took a seat across Jason. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Jason," I said, "Who is Andrea?"

Jason snapped his head at me and looked at me in surprise. He cleared his throat, and said, "Who?"

"Andrea,"

"How do you know that name?"

"Well, the other day, when Shane and Nate were fighting..........."

"Don't you pay half an attention to what Nate says. He only says crap,"

"How do you know Nate said it?"

"One I was there, and two, Shane would never mention her,"

"Please Jason. Who is she?"

"Mitchie, look. I'm like your big brother, right?"

"Right,"

"So big brothers worry about their little sisters. Believe me, you are better off without knowing her,"

"Jason, I am old enough to understand things. I want to know,"

"Why?"

"Because......Because she sounds like someone important,"

"To who? To what?"

"To Shane,"

"Do you really think this will work? I want to see you happy,"

"I will be happy once you tell me,"

"Don't be stubborn,"

"I will be stubborn!!!"

Suddenly, Nate came in. He looked at us, and said, "Why in the world would Mitchie be stubborn?"

"Because Jase won't tell me about Andrea,"

Nate's face went blank. "Anyone want tacos?"

"Don't change the topic!"

"I think I'll go, and play golf. Jase, dude, handle this, kay?"

"Nice to know you're siding with me!"

"He's gone Jay. Tell Me!!"

Okay. But promise me you'll take this in a healthy manner,"

"I promise. Now tell me,"

"You asked for it. Andrea was Shane's ex-girlfriend. She was like, an awsome chic. She was good at everything. We all got along with her. Come to think of it, you look a lot like her, Mitchie. So, where was I? Yeah. She was awesome. And Shane fell in love with her,"

"And?"

"Hard. He fell hard. He like, totally loved her, and she loved him too. Shane even got a promise ring for her. And the night when he was about to give it to her, she met with a car accident. And she died,"

I was in tears.

"Shane was broken . He cried day and night, and the started to blame himself. His blames on himself were so believeable to him, that he became a jerk, running away from the truth. That's why we sent him to camp rock. To forgive himself. And he did, after he met you. But there was one problem. When he introduced you to us, we couldn't help but notice how strongly you resembled Andy. Your voices were so alike,"

"A-And?"

"And the rest you know. Shane only fell in love with her. But you keep him sane, so yeah"

"So I'm just a drug he uses to keep himself happy?"

"We-el....."

"So he doesn't like me?"

"Um......."

"So I'm just being used?"

"Uhhh......"

"How......"

But I stopped dead, as Jason went pale. I turned around.

Standing behind me was Shane, in tears..........

**Okay I'm done. How was it????**

**Sadly, I must not forget to mention that Tess **_**will **_**be a nuisance, so here's a contest.**

**How do you want Tess to leave my story?**

**a)Shane slaps her (on the national TV)**

**b)Nate publicily humiliates her (on TV) by saying that she has fake boobs, just like her mom**

**c)Jason 'accidentaly' dumps trash on her in public**

**d)Mitchie makes a 'mistake' by 'accidentaly' making Tess' pants fall down on the stage during a performance**

**e)Tess becomes a sister at a convent**

**f)All of the above.....????**

**Please tell me.**


	8. What to do, What not to do

**I own nothing, except my imagination.**

Mitchie's POV

Shane was standing there, tears streaming down his face, and eyes opened wide, in terror. I had a few tears down my face, myself. I realized I could not hold it back any longer. I ran.

I ran as fast as I could.

Away from bus.

Away from life.

Away from Shane.....

I stopped once I reached the hotel we were staying in. Yeah, I know, but we stay in the bus because it is home. We sleep in the hotels at night.

Anyway. I ran up to my room and locked myself in it. Once inside, I burst out into sobs and flung myself at the bed. I don't know how long I cried, but when I stopped, my eyes were red rimmed, my throat was sore, and I was out of tears. These are the effects of extreme sadness. But you know what hurt me more? That Shane used me like a pawn to be happy. He lied to me. He _used _me!!

I heard a knock at the door. Nate's voice floated in, "Mitchie! You in there? Please let me in!!"

I was torn. On one hand, I needed Nate, he would understand me. On the other hand, after what he did to me with Tess, I was not sure I could trust him.

"Mitchie!! I know you hate me, but please! Let me explain!!,"

Explain? What could he explain? Were'nt the things explained enough already?

"Mitchie!! I have the key! If you don't open the door this very second, I will open the door myself,"

Jeez. What a pain in the butt.

"Fine. I'm coming in!,"

Nate did come in. He rushed to me, and hugged me. I started sobbing again. Nate drew circles on my back. My sobbing lasted for 23 seconds. Okay. Now I am out of tears. Nate pushed me and looked at me.

"Guess someone forgot to apply water proof Mascara today!," he joked. I laughed.

His face became serious again, "Look," he said, "I apologize. For being a bastard. For hurting you. And most of all, for mentioning Andrea. Mitchie, you have to understand. Shane was seriously in love with her. He missed her like crazy. But he never used you. You and Andrea might be similar. But Shane sees you differently. He never lied to you. Shane simply just wants to avoid mentioning her. He wanted to explain all this to you once he had forgiven himself. Give him some time, okay?"

He never broke contact. Not even once. I believed him. I understood. Shane needed sometime. How could I be so selfish?

"Lets hold a family meeting, kay? We all can discuss this matter," said Nate, once again making a contact. I nodded. Then we went back.

Once we reached the bus, Jason rushed to us.

"Calm down Jase," I said, "I'm fi.......,"

"Shane........," he breathed.

"What?"

"Shane!,"

"Shane what?"

"Shane left, but not without a note!,"

"Hand it over. NOW!!!!," I yelled. I couldn't trust Shane. Not with the aggressive attitude of him.

Jason handed Nate the note. He read it once, and his expression widened. He quickly pushed me and Jason into the car, and Jason, casting one glance at my alarmed yet confused look, gave me the note. It said:

_Dear Mitchie,_

_I Love You. Mitchie, I will never be able to love you as much as I loved Andrea, but I still love you. Thank You for being the guiding light of my life. Thank You for helping me accept myself. I'm sorry You couldn't stay long enough to help me forgive myself, but oh well, I did figure out a way to do it. I killed Andy. And now I don't think I deserve to live. I 'm so sorry I made you sad. I am so sorry. Please forgive me._

_I Love You_

_Shane_

Fuck.........................

**I'm done. Please tell me how do you want Tess to leave. And please tell me what you think!**

**EnchantixTracy (I'm not the dorky girl now, because I just wrote this chapter in 11:30 minutes)**


	9. A Wonderful Nasty Surprise

**I would like to thank all the authors who took their valuable time to review my story. They are:**

**JumpThenFall**

**ScootFWM**

**uninspiredx**

**Ceecile**

**mayaste7**

**ersy**

**Thank you so much for those reviews. Here you go(reader) another chapter. I own nothing, except my imagination........**

Mitchie's POV

"How long are we gonna take?" I screamed in anxiety. Nate had come up with a brainwave that Shane, being a jerk, was also smart. He would avoid all loopholes in his death. He knew that we would come and rescue him, so he would opt for a fast yet painful death.

But I thought differently. Shane would want to pass his last moments in a lot of pain and regret, so he would surely go to his hotel room, and then when we would find him, he would be there with his slit wrist and blood all around.

Jason had said I was right. But him saying I was right did not me me feel better, as currently we were stuck in a goddamnit traffic jam. We were 3 blocks away from the hotel. And the traffic was taking forever.

So I did the next best thing I could come up with. I got out of the car and ran. I ran and ran and kept on running till my feet switched from cellular respiration* to fermentation**

I reached the hotel, and missed the lift to the 12th floor by seconds. So I ran again, up the stairs. I was crying as I ran - to save my love's life. I reached the door and banged on it.

"Shane! Shane! Open the door!," I cried. No answer. I tried again, "Shane! Open the door. I forgive you! I forgive you! I love you too! Please! Baby Please! Come out! No! Open the door!,"

Shane's POV

The time had come. I had to do this quick. I was glad that I had ditched all loopholes. That idiot Nate would surely lead them to somewhere else. And I could finally..........

"Shane! Shane! Open the door!," came a voice.

I froze. This was Mitchie's voice. How the hell did she know I was here?

"Shane! Open the door. I forgive you! I forgive you! I love you too! Please! Baby Please! Come out! No! Open the door!,"

She what? How can she forgive a sinner like me? Is she mad? Or has she never read the bible..........

I could not hold it any longer. Mitchie would never get through the door. I raised the knife to my wrist. But then she said something that made me stop - for good.

"Shane! I swear. If you don't open this door this instant, I will kill myself. I swear I will. If you die, I die too, right?"

Mitchie's POV

"Shane! I swear. If you don't open this door this instant, I will kill myself. I swear I will. If you die, I die too, right?" I said. I meant it. Seriously. I did.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a pair of arms pulled me inside. Once I was in, I started to say something, but my lips were captured in a passionate kiss.

"You. Will. Not. Die.," growled Shane.

"I won't die unless you do," I replied.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you,"

"Even after what I did?"

"Yeah,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Well.... Well... Well. If that isn't Shane and Mitchie standing together inside the room in the cuddly cuddly way. Get a room, kay? There are other people living here too,"

Shane and I broke apart, and faced the door. Standing there was Tess Tyler, looking slutty, as usual.

But that's not what what bothered me. What bothered me was the fact that she had another girl standing behind her. She looked nice. Not at all slutty. If she was not tess' minions, I would've liked her.

Shane began to breathe heavily. I looked at him, alarmed.

"Shane?" said the girl. Sweet Voice.

"A-Andrea?"

**Ok done. Please Review. Ok. Next chapter, prepare for the Tess exit contest results. This is your last chance to vote. And next chapter, also featuring Shane's choice b/w Andrea and Mitchie. Who will he choose??**

**The dorly girl who knows nothing, a.k.a EnchantixTracy**


	10. Boys Will Be Boys

**Hello Amigos!!**

**Last Chapter was shocking - yes. But this chapter is shocking still. Anyway. I know some of you want Smitchie, and some of you want Nitchie, and some of you want ShaneXAndrea, and I definately appreciate such vast views on this story, and you will be shocked - I LOVE to shock people, so please, don't realx. Buckle up the seatbelts, because the surprises have just begun. But I can guarantee that you will not have a heart attack, and definately no panick attackes. But I canot say about anxiety attacks. Because, you know, I update one chapter a day, so yeah. **

**I own nothing, except my imagination.........**

Mitchie's POV

I woke up screaming in my bunk. No one was around. Was this a dream, or I had fallen asleep and not remembered??

I went outside. Shane was there, eyes red rimmed. Nate was pacing around. Only Jason was sitting relaxed. I was about to make my enterence, when Jason started to say something. I quickly hid behind the bunks and listened.

"She should have woken up by now," said Nate, cutting off Jason, who had just opened his mouth.

"She should be fine, I think," said Jason.

"It's all my fault. I should've never become her friend," said Shane.

"DUDE!!!," cried Nate, "What are you saying? It's because of Mitchie you are still alive. Don't say you should've never been alive. She's the angel who helped you, so shut up, okay?"

"It's not your fault," saide Jason, after a while, "It's my fault. I should've never told her about Andrea,"

"But she persisted," said Nate logically, "And she probably doesn't even remember anything,"

Wait, what?

"Yeah dude," said Jason, "It's a good thing that we hit her on the head,"

"I don't think so. I mean, she was facing Shane, who was crying, and then Jase handed the golf stick to me, and I hit her, and she collapsed. And dude! Did you see how still she was? She might never wake up! Even if she does, she'll never forgive me!!," cried Nate

"Dude relax," said Jason, "She's totally fine. She'll wake up, we'll tell her she hit her head while chasing Shane for a kiss, and it's all fine,"

"That's because is something happens, I'll go to jail, and not you," said Nate, glaring at Jason.

"I don't think she has forgotten anything. I don't think she'll forgive me either," said Shane quitely. He started to cry. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I ran outside and took him in my arms and soothed him.

Shane looked at me in alarm, but I whispered soothing words in his ears, word which were, "It's okay, sweety" and, "I frogive you" and even, "Please don't cry".

Shane finally stopped crying and smiled at me. I smiled back. He mumbled something about going to the bathroom, and I gladly let him. Once he was gone, I turned around and faced Nate and Jason, both with guilty expressions.

7 minutes later

"So you beat them up?" asked Shane, looking at crippled Nate and a passed out Jason.

"They hit me with a golf club. I have each and every right to seek revenge," I said calmly

Jason started to come around. He sat up and passed out again.

For a boy, he's definately weak.

Anyway. The rest of the day passed out nicely. In the evening, Nate anounced that he was going to break up with Tess, that very instant. I was really happy.

Now that Nate was gone, Shane and I were alone. Jason was watching TV with an ice pack on his head.

"So you really forgive me?"

"Yes lover boy. I know I will never take Andrea's place, but I'll do everythng I can to make you happy,"

"Thanks,"

"Shane, back when I had passed out, I saw this weird dream where you tried to kill yourself, and I saved you, and Tess interrupted us and Andrea was there too,"

"Really? That's interesting,"

"Yeah. I mean, of course you're not stupid enough to kill yourself,"

"No. I mean that you have never seen Andrea. But you still saw her in your dreams,"

"She could just be some random girl I saw somewhere and imagined her to be Andrea,"

"I have her photograph right now,"

He took out Andrea's photograph from his wallet. He carried around her photograph in his wallet. Could a guy get any cuter?

Okay. She was definately not the Andrea I had seen in my dreams. But she certainly was a vision of beauty. And next to her photograph was mine. Shane actually blushed, and I 'awwwwed' and then I kissed him.

Somewhere between the hot makeout we were having, we heard Nate come back.

"He's back!," I squeeled. Even Jason came out in surprise.

But what we saw was not nice. Nate came in staggering. He was drunk.

He was followed by Tess, looking bitchier that usual. She helped him walk to his bunk.

Once he was settled, she came out, and said, "One thing Mitchie Torres. You may have a boyfriend who loves another f***ing bitch, but that does not mean you can suck up on mine. Nate's mine, and I'll do everything to make him mine, get that?

I was not allowed to say anything else as Shane rushed forward, and slapped her hard across the cheek.

I think that was because she referred to Andrea with a swear word. Correction, two swear words.

But that didn't shock me at all. What shocked me was that Nate had come out by now, and then he saw Shane slap Tess and then he lunged at Shane in anger.

I was traumatized. This was not the Nate who was there with us an hour ago. I looked at Tess. She was looking at Nate with pride. As if he was doing something he was being forced to do.

Wait. Maybe Nate was beng forced to do all this. I quickly slipped out and examined Tess' purse. I saw 5 lip glosses, 3 lipsticks, one huge mirror, and a sealed packt.

Inside the packet, there were many more packets. I saw them, and recognized them immedatily. It was Cocaine.

**Okay. I'm done. Hope you enjoyed it. On the bright side, Nate is not doing this on purpose, right?**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing, a.k.a enchantixtracy.**


	11. A Possible Shate?

**I own nothing, except my imagination.........**

Mitchie's POV

It's morning. I've been up since Jason intervened and stopped the two boys from killing each other. Then, Nate passed out, and Shane's wounds were cleaned up by me. Tess decided to stay by Nate.

Everyone thinks that Nate passed out due to Shane's blows. I haven't told anyone about the Cocaine. If Tess can be crazy enough to make Nate hers by drugging him, who knows what might she do next, if I bust her out......

Shane is currently watching TV, with his head on my lap. Occaisionaly he looks up at me and smiles. I smile back.

Jason is at the manager's place, talking to him about the upcoming concert. He's cancelling it.

Shane gets up and lays his head on my shoulder. Once 3 minutes pass, he begins to kiss my neck.

"Shane, please!,"

"What?"

"How can you be so romantic after what happened?"

"By simply trying to forget it,"

"It's not a thing to forget, okay?"

"I know. But can we not, like, think about that biporal kid right now? It took me hours to get this mind calm,"

"But Shane! Maybe Nate was really drunk, or maybe he was forced to to do this," I said, hinting Nate's condition. Things would be a lot better is Shane found out.

Did I forget to mention that Tess now has a HUGE red coloured hand imprint on her cheek?

Speaking of the devil, here she comes. Nate was struggling to walk properly. He came in front of us and fell down. He then looked up at us.

Shane's POV

When Nate looked up at us, I locked my eyes into his. But what I saw was somthing I did not see coming. I saw regret. He was sorry. But after that rash behaviour, could I really forgive him?

He picked himself up and went to the kitchen. I could hear him talking to Tess. I turned my face at the TV. Within minutes, I could hear him and Tess yelling at each other.

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"But Natey...."

"Enough of all this. What are you trying to do to me?"

"Oh sweety.... I was just trying to........"

"Just get out, okay? You and I are - THROUGH!!!!"

"What the f*** Nate?"

"Yeah bitch. You gotta get outta here - NOW!"

Oh shit. Nate only uses this english when he's really angry. I quickly turned at Mitchie. She quitely got up and rummaged through Tess' purse. She got some packets of powder out and went to the kitchen. I could hear her telling something to Nate.

The yelling began again.

"What the F*** Tess?"

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU DRUG ME WITH COCAINE!!! HOW JUST DARE YOU?????"

"I was j-just....."

"GET OUT!!"

"Fine. But you will come back - to me. You will come back,"

"I don't go to demons for help," said Nate

"Whatever. See you soon, key sweety?"

So Tess left, but not before she gave me a flying kiss. Nate came in the room. I opened my arms. He burst into sobs and flung himself at me. He was 16, for crying out loud. He did drugs at sixteen!

It took me hours to calm him down. Nate really can be a baby if he wants to, you know?

Once he was fine, and we told Jason the truth, he was his usual shy Nate sgain.

When Nate cries, it bothers me. So I have to be his boyfriend to help him start smiling again. Don't get me wrong. We don't kiss and stuff. I just kiss his cheeks and whisper sweet things in his ears to make him happy. At this point, we become a gay couple, then Nate falls asleep, and when he wakes up, he pretends he has forgotten everything.

So I kiss his cheeks, and tell him I love him, and flirt with him.

Nate falls asleep soon, and I creep out. Once outside, I see Mitchie glaring at us in jealousy. Girls, really.

Night's upon us, and I go to bed, after everyone. It's been a hectic day. Tomorrow will be fresh and new. No more secrets, and no more Tess.

I wouldn't have said that, if only I knew what tomorrow would bring..............

**So, readers!! I hope you like it!!! I saw the movie AVATAR today, and I LOVED it!! I'm watching SHerlock Holmes tomorrow.**

**Back to the story. This story will blow off your minds, so please, please promise me. No more reading till you have your mommy tuck you in your beds, okay? If you don't, it's not my fault that you will have nightmares.**

**Please review, and I'm trusting you by asking you a question. Should I turn this into a ShaneXNate fanfic??**

**I hope those reviews with a 'Hell No! Are you crazy? ShaneXNate? Are you seriously outta your mind?' are extremely polite and petite. I don't want flamey reviews. They make me angry. And when I'm angry, I sing in the shower. And I'm not exactly the world's best singer, so yeah.**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing, a.k.a. EnchantixTracy**


	12. Shate Confirmed

**Ola!! Merry (Belated) Christmas!! I own nothing, except my imagination.......**

Shane's POV

It's morning. Today feels fresh. It feels new, like something bad's left us.

Oh yeah, Tess' left us.

I got out of my bed, freshned up, and went to the kitchen. To my surprise, Nate's there.

"Hey buddy," I say, pouring contents in the coffee maker.

"Hey," he replies, not looking up.

"You okay?"

"I didn't sleep well last night,"

"I can tell," I said, gesturing towards his eyes. I take the coffee cup in my hands and pour fresh hot coffee in it. I take a sip, and sit right in front of Nate.

"You don't understand, Shane. I feel so used. And I don't like the foreign stuff inside me. I just wanna get it out. I feel so........dirty,"

"I understand,"

"No you don't. I am impure now!,"

"Calm down Nate. You're just being paranoid,"

"I don't like being paranoid," said Nate, tears filling up his eyes.

Oboy.

3 Hours later

"Breakfast's ready!," called Mitchie, carefully balancing 3 plates in her hands.

"Oh Yeah," said Jason, patting his stomach.

Nate's currently sitting on my lap. He refuses to let go of me. He just keeps on clutching my shirt and flinches each time he thinks someone's behind him.

Me? I'm feeding him.

"Here comes the spoonfull of cereal! Or shoud I say, Cap'n Cereal?" I say, with a spoon in my hand, "Here he comes. Oh No! Cap'n Cereal has spotted Nate_zilla _and is firing at him.

Natezilla is unaffected. Oh No! Natezilla has opened his mouth, no.......Cap'n's done for. Natezilla has finally taken him in his mouth. And is chewing him slowly. This is the 7th pilot we have lost today, ladies and gentlemen. Looks like Natezilla will not give up until each and every pilot is washed out!,"

Nate turns his head away at the next Cap'n.........I mean......next serving of cereal.

"No more cereal, baby?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Would you like to go for Cap'n Bacon then?" asked Jason, offering a piece of Bacon stuck to the fork. Nate shakes his head again.

"Take a shower, okay?" I said. Nate softly gets off me and goes into the shower.

Mitchie finally joins us at the table. I sigh.

"What?" she asks, "Is my presence that bad?"

"No not you," I said, "Nate,"

"He's so cute!," exclaims Mitchie. I hate it when girls do this. Suddenly they get all girly and call cute names to irritatingly cute things. And Nate in my lap clutching my shirt neck being

called cute is the last thing I need.

"Oh come on Shane," said Jason, forgetting Mitchie is sitting right across him, "You guys look so cute together. Really. If you were a gay, I would totally love to see you dump Mithchie for Nate. I mean, who needs girls? Being gay Rocks! Girls get so irritating when they become girly! Seriously. You should become a gay and dump Mitchie - NOW!,"

15 Minutes Later

Right now, Mitchie is in the shower, and Nate is back on my lap. He's watching a passed out Jason on the floor with great interest.

"He said bad stuff involving you, Mitchie and me while Mitchie was at the table," I said, answering his worried look.

"What stuff?"

"Well, stuff like me dumping Mitchie for you, and both of us being gay and stuff,"

"Jason's an idiot,"

Right.

"But I would love to be a gay with you, Shane!,"

Right..................

..............Wait, What?????????

**So, I'm done, for now. Have a great New Year, and hope you enjoyed your Christmas!!**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing, a.k.a. EnchantixTracy**


	13. Shate is a Fake?

**I own nothing, except my imagination.....**

Shane's POV

"But I would love to be a gay with you, Shane," said Nate, opening his eyes wide.

I just stared at him.

"Is she gone?" I whispered

"Yeah," replied Nate.

We both burst out laughing.

"Dude. You were awsome!," I cried

"I know," said Nate.

"You think she'll fall for this?"

"Obviously. She'll never guess that while we go out on our 'dates', we're planning her first b'day bash with us!,"

"So like," I said, "She really was standing behind me right? You didn't imagine her did you?"

"No. Not at all. She just made her eyes go big and then she went back, quitely,"

"Oh Yeah. Mitchie's gonna have the time of her life!

"Is she gone?" asked Jason from the floor.

"Yeah dude," said Nate

"Man! I almost slept lying down like that. And when Nate went all babyish, it almost made me 'awwww' at him!,"

"Shut Up Jase," said Nate, getting off me, "You make it sound like I'm a gay, which I'm not!,"

"Dude. DUDE!!!," I cried, "Calm down, both of you. Mitchie's still here!"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Ok. Here's the plan. Jase, you go and get the stuff finalized. Nate you go get the cake. And I'll take Mitchie for shopping. I'll buy her the dress and the shoes and whatever she wants, okay?"

"Um........When is the party?" asked Jason

"It's on Saturday,"

Confused look.

"He means in two days," explained Nate, "Shane. Why can't I make my own Cake for Mitchie to enjoy?"

"Okay Fine!," I cried, exasperated, "You make your own Cake!"

"Thanks,"

Everyone ready?"

"Yeah,"

"See you at dinner!"

So I took Mitchie to shopping. It was a lot of fun. We really enjoyed. Although, she doesn't know anything, and she suspects me of cheating, I still somehow managed to control my giggles (Yes I giggle. I get it from my mother) we still enjoyed.

**So. End of chapter 13. I know for two chapters there you thought things were getting awkward, but everything's fine now. So I've also decided t kinfd of lessen my shocks now, because when I read my past chapters, I had a panick attack........**

**Really. Am I that bad? **

**Anyway. See you tomorrow!!**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing, a.k.a. EnchantixTracy**


	14. The Cake

**I own nothing, except my imagination......**

Nate's POV

Milk.

Eggs.

Cake Mix.

Bowl.

Kitchen Tools.

Apron.

Chef Hat.

These are the basic things you need to make a cake. Additional stuff? Well, sugar, flavouring etc.

But the main thing. The thing that makes this possible is the OVEN.

But the main thing's currently being stared by me.

Why?

Cause some idiot hung his clothes to dry in there.

I can say this is a male cause I can see his boxer briefs sitting right in the middle.

Do I have to ask who he is?

"Jason!," I yell. Jason comes in.

"Sup dude?," he asks, "I was just about to leave,"

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That?"

"Oh. Well, Shane's clothes took up the leftover place in the dryer. And I had to wear clothes. I sent all my clothes to wash, you know? The only ones I had were the ones that were torn, because her majesty here couldn't take a joke here. So I used my brain,"

"You do have the brain of a bird,"

"Birds are smarter than us humans. They go south in winter,"

"How many times have I heard this before?"

"I read it in a comic,"

"GET THIS THING OUTTA MY OVEN!!!!!,"

"Okay. Where do I keep this, then?"

"Anywhere but here,"

"Okay!!,"

10 Minutes Later

I have finally mixed the cake mix and the other things. I'm currently mixing my batter. I'm also humming a song......

45 Minutes Later

The cake's ready. I want to set the cake to cool. The Refrigerator's on the other side of the quarter, so that we don't have to walk all the way through the jerky movements in the bus just to get Red Bull.

I take my cake outside. What I see is not what you'd want to see. The birdbrain's clothes are hung on the fan in the ceiling.

I carefully make my way across. But as expected, I trip. And I fall. But I manage to save the cake. I set it on the ground. I look for the obstacle, and keep on looking, until I hear a 'squat'

I look behind me.

Looks like the Birdbrain Strikes Again.

His boxer briefs fell from the ceiling and are currently lying flat on my Cake.

* * *

**Next Chapter, On Jason. And then Shane. And then the birthday party.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!!!**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing, a.k.a. EnchantixTracy**


	15. The Preparations

**I own nothing, except my imagination.......**

Jason's POV

I really don't know why Nate's mad at me. I mean, I really needed to dry my boxer briefs.

I'm currently without one.

I feel so naked.

Anyway. Once I was free, like a bird, I went to the grand hall. This hall was once used by The Queen of England, when she came to Washington.

Being a celebrity has lots of pros.

Just don't get me started with the cons.

So I go meet Antonio. He's the manger. Not of the band, but of the party. He's ordering a bunch of men around.

"You! go get the balloons. And what is that?? Is that even allowed in here? Get rid of it. And mister. I said MISTER!!! You are not allowed in here. This is the preparation of a private party. No I don't care if this is a tour. Just go. What? You have a nerve. Security! Get this infidel out of here. Ah! Master Jason! Just in time. I was just about to run my checklist,"

"Okay. So how's stuff??"

"Okay first of all. No offence. But my work is not 'stuff'. I call it decoration. Or even preparation. But not this stuff. In my Italy, we call it....................,"

"Got it Antonio. How is the preparation going?"

"Extremely well, Master Jason. You see. Come along. Don't just stand there . Ah. This is where we have the Cake. That's the glass table on which we will keep the delicacy. And this is where the guests will sit,"

"Antonio, you do realize that our guests will be teens and people in early twenties, right? We're really not inviting our grandmas,"

"Right. Master. Absolutely. Take the seats away, Matt. Now everyone will stand,"

"Good,"

"And this is where we will have the birthday girl sit. I have this magificent throne made of the finest materials here. I will have velvet sheets on it and there! And this is where the girl...."

"Mitchie,"

"Yes_ Mitchie _ will dance with Master Shane,"

"Awesome,"

"This is where the DJ will be standing with his instruments,"

"And?"

"And finally! This is where her presents will be!,"

"Extremely good. Now what about the performers?"

"Well, we have Taylor Bift, Britney Lears, Kiley Cyrus and The Panther Girls perform,"

"This is awesome,"

"I know,"

"So Antonio. I'll be leaving now. Just remember. The party's in two days, okay?"

"Yessir,"

"Good. I'll see you then,"

**So. How was it? I messed up with names. Yeah. I like it. **

**Please Review.**

**the dorky girl who knows nothing, a.k.a. EnchantixTracy**


	16. An Unsuccessfull Shopping Trip

**I own nothing, except my imagination.............**

Shane's POV

So long, me and Mitchie have checked out about a thousand stores, but nothing seemed to please her. I took her to another one just now, but she rejected all the clothes I proposed.

Lets face it. She's more concerned with the 'Shate' thingy. If she's really so jealous, why doesn't she just ask?

We enter another one, and we browse around. Mitchie suddenly stops, clears her throat, and is about to say something when she holds her breath. I turn around. Standing there is the prettiest dress I've seen so far. It's white, it's modern, and it's perfect. I walk towards it and pick it up.

"Go on sweetie, try it,"

"Oh Shane.......but......,"

"Come on love. Don't make me describe your perfect body again!"

"Shane!,"

What?"

"Not here!"

"Okey Dokey! But seriously love. You gotta wear it,"

"Love?"

"Yeah. Love,"

"You called me love?"

"Yeah. Because I love you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then what about Nate?"

"Nate what?"

"You love Nate"

"No Mitch. I love you,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Come on. I always call you Mitch,"

"Well, from now you don't. Well, until you choose someone between me and Nate_-_ey_"_

"Mitchie!,"

"Don't call me that,"

"But that's your name!,"

"You know, do me a favour. Go back, and never call me again. I'll shop on my own,"

"Okay,"

"Ahem,"

Then I hand her my credit card.

Half an Hour Later

"So she's shopping on her own?"

"Yeah,"

"Shane! I just kept my cake to cool. She can return anytime if she wants to. And Jason's not here too,"

"I know,"

"The secret will be out in no time! I hate my life,"

"Your life? DUDE!!! She has my credit card!!!,"

"We should think of a way to act when she comes back,"

"I think I should try again,"

"Maybe we should break up,"

"Really?"

"Don't be so sarcastic,"

"Maybe we should just tell her the truth,"

"Go in the kitchen and splash cold water on your face andcome back. And then you rethink your idea. Hopefully, we will be laughing our asses off by the end of 5 minutes,"

"Okay,"

5 minutes later

"Nate?"

"What?"

"Why is there a pair of boxer briefs covered with the cake in the kitchen alongside a discarded cake?"

"My cooking time was not pretty,"

"Look! Jason's back!!!"

"Very good. Now everything's under controll again!!! Decide your outfits for tomorrow boys! It's party time!!!!!!!!!!,"

"Um......Shouldn't we say this on Saturday?"

"Um.... yeah. lets go greet Jason,"

"Yeah,"

**Reviews are appreciated...........**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing, aka, EnchantixTracy**


	17. Birthday Part I

**Sorry this chapter took like days, but I was busy, with like school, new years and my birthday......**

**I own nothing, except my imagination........**

Shane's POV

Everything's all set. We are officially ready. It's Saturday, and it's party time. Mitchie and I are still not on speaking terms. When she came back home, she was so mad at me that she didn't even ask about those cake-ey boxer briefs.

So much for the 'I Will Not Talk To Shane Until He Decides Whether He's A Straight Or Gay' plan.

Anyway, she's not talking to Nate either. Nate's sort of her enemy, since he stole me from her.

Am I sounding like a gay?

On the bright side, she's still talking to Jason, which is kinda good. We really want to know her plans.

Now I just have to think of a way to get her to the party.

Mitchie comes in. She looks kinda exhausted.

"Sup?" I ask

"Sup yourself popstar. I should've never stopped talking to you. Then I wouldn't have to wait in the line," she said.

"What line?"

"The line at the airport,"

"You went to shop for your shoes at the airport?"

"No. A ticket,"

"Mitchie, we don't need a ticket. We have a private jet, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll let me use it,"

"Mitch, I love you. And since I love you, I'm not gonna stop you from doing whatever you want,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay. Oh, just so that you know, I'm leaving to my parents house. I'll be spending my birthday there,"

"Wait a second, young lady. Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Since you and Nate...........,"

"Nate and I are not together, goddamnit!!! He loves me, and I love you!,"

"Shane, I...,"

"Mitch, you are not leaving, you get that? You are staying here. And You will enjoy your birthday. I'll make sure of it!,"

"Shane, I don't want to interrupt your love life,"

"What love life? Our love life is fine. In fact, it's more than fine. I love this life. And I love you. And I'll prove it to you. Wear your party outfit and come with me,"

"Where,"

"Don't be sarcastic. Just come,"

Half an Hour Later

Mitch, just come!,"

"Just a second. Let me get the eyeliner straight,"

Another half an hour later

"Mitch, just come!!,"

"One second!,"

Finally. Out.

"Shane, how do I look?"

She is drop dead gorgeous.

"Shane?"

Wow!

"Shane"

"Lets go Mitch,"

"Okay,"

20 minutes later

Okay Shane. Now's the time.

Um....Shane, why's this place so dark?"

"Just keep walking,"

"Bu.....,"

(Chorus)

"Surprise!,"

**Sorry for being so late with this, but my computer broke too. So there. Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

_"Shane! This is awesome!,"_

_"I love you Mitch!,"_

_"You'd better stop being such a bitch. Just because it's your birthday and Shane's your BF doesn't mean you're not a f**king bitch,"_

_"Mitchie! Where are you?"_

_"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot find her,"_

_"I love you Shane!,"_

_"Tess?"_

**EnchantixTracy, a.k.a. the dorky girl who knows nothing**


	18. Birthday Part II

**I Own nothing except my imagination........**

Mitchie's POV

"Shane! This is awesome!!," I cried. This really was awesome. I mean, a surprise party? This was really good.

"I really hope you like it," said Shane.

"Of course I do. It's only been 2 hours since this party started, and I feel so.......so.......,"

"So what?"

"So in love,"

"Aw baby. It's really great you know that me and Nate were just....,"

"Yeah. I love you Shane,"

"I love you too Mitchie,"

And we kissed. It was so wonderful. He pulled me close and put his hands on my back. One of his hands cupped my cheek.

Me? I'm pretty sure I lost it right there. I mean, to be kissed by an extremely hot guy is not an everyday hobby. Sometimes, I don't think how I got him. I really don't deserve him. I mean, he loved me through everything, and through all odds. How could I have been so blind?

"What's the matter, Mitch?"

"Nothing. Just thinking,"

"Well, save that thinking for later, cause we gotta go for your presents,"

"Yeah. This reminds me of the cake again,"

"I'm sorry. How could I have known?"

Jason was bringing the cake. He set it down, and I cut it. Everyone sang for me. I then took a bite myself, gave one to the boys. And that's when Jason suddenly remembered he's allergic to nuts. And then he passed out and Nate took him to the hospital. They're coming back right now.

Anyway, I headed to the table full of presents. Everyone crowded around me. I opened the first one. It was a new notebook to write songs.

So normal.

Except that it was signed by every music artist I have known.

So Natey....

I went for the second one. I instantly knew it was from Jason because the wrapping paper was covered with no, not the birds, but it was covered with glue.

Or at least I thought that's what it was.....

So I opened it, and it had a small card. Not just any card. It was a gift card for buying any guitar I wanted to from any shop in Europe.

Did I say that the card was attached with a plane ticket scheduled for yesterday???

One by one, I went for presents. I got a new copy of the book Dracula from Caitlyn. She just couldn't come because she was in with a broken leg, and Ella and Peggy were assisting her.

Ella and Peggy sent me a journal, filled with rules on how _not_ to ride a canoe in circles with the guy you like.

Tears filled up my eyes. Even thought this was a very expensive bash, my girlfriends had sent me so down-to-earth gifts. They really know me.

Mom and Dad chimed in and sent me a Prada purse, which costs about 2000 bucks.

This honestly sent the tears streaming down my face. I excused myself and walked out, into the garden.

As I silently cried, I felt two hands snaking across my tummy, and lips on my neck.

"Anything wrong, sweetie?"

"Nah. Just got a little emotional there,"

"Baby, we all love you. And unfortunately, we are far too many. I think you should start getting used to all this love, cause you're gonna get a lot of it,"

"But, do I really deserve all this?"

"Hell Yeah. Mitchie, don't be dumb. Please don't be dumb. The last thing I need is an extremely stupid girlfriend, which you are kinda being right now,"

"Sorry,"

"Anyway, I got you a little something,"

"Really? Shane, you know that I...,"

"Here you go. I hope you like this,"

I opened the small box, and inside I saw the most beautiful pendant I had ever seen. It was made of a silver chain, and with a tiny heart right in the middle.

"Shane," I whispered. Suddenly I could feel the tears back into my eyes.

"You want me to....?" he asked

"Please," I said, barely a whisper.

He took it from my hand, and soon I felt it being clasped around my neck. I then felt butterfly kisses onto my shoulder.

"I gotta go and check on the DJ," Shane said.

"OK," I replied. He gave me a quick kiss, and went inside.

I just stood there, rolling the tiny heart between my fingers. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around, and came face to face with Tess.

"Tess?" I exclaimed. had she finally come to apologize?

"Surprised to see me?"

OK. Maybe not apologize, but maybe she was here to declare peace.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't act Mitchie. First you steal my boyfriend, and then you become a nark and tell on me. Just because it's your birthday and Shane's your boyfriend doesn't mean you're not a f***ing bitch!,"

And with that, she ripped the pendant from my neck and threw it away from me. Into the woods right across.

She smirked and walked away.

I screeched.

I ran in that direction, and began to search for it. I don't know how long it took, but I kept on searching for it.

My dress was ruined, I got rid of my heels about twenty minutes back, my face looked like that of an ogre, and I was covered with scratches.

I finally gave up and fell down, and then all I saw was black......

* * *

_Sneak-Peak for the next chappie...._

_"Mitchie! Where are you?"_

_"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot find her," _

_"I swear if you don't let me go and search for my girlfriend this very second, I'll rip you into shreds and feed you to the dogs!!!!! I don't care how dangerous this is, but__** I want the love of my**_

_**life back!!!!,"**_


	19. I wanna Hold you, Touch you, Love you

**I own nothing, except my imagination.......**

Shane's POV

It's been one hour, and we still cannot find Mitchie.

I'm really getting worried. Nate decided to go check out the upper floor, and Jason decided to check out the woods. He said something about night vision goggles too.

I'm standing with the staff of the hotel, and they're trying to think of places where Mitchie could've gone.

Suddenly, Jason comes running in.

"Jason!," I yell, "Please tell me you have good news,"

"I didn't find her, but I found this," said Jason, revealing the pendant I just gave her.

"I GAVE THIS TO HER!,"

"Shane!," cried Nate, " Calm down man. If the pendant is in the woods, then Mitchie is there too,"

"Yeah," I said. I really wanted to be wiith her right now. To touch her, to feel her, to tell her that I love her......

"I'm sorry sir," said the manager, "The woods are closed at night. The area is very dangerous and is constantly being scanned by radar by the millitary. There is no way Miss Mitchie is there. If she is, the Millitary should have contacted us,"

"They must have made a mistake. If the pendant is there, Mitchie is there too," said Nate quitely. I could see he was holding back tears. That was not a surprise. We all were worried.

"B-But...,"

"I swear," I said, " I swear if you don't let me go and search for the love of my life this very second, I will rip you into shred and feed you to the dogs! I don't care how dangerous this is,** I want the love of my life back!**," I yelled.

Couldn't this person see how much I love her? Who hired him as the manager anyway? Oh Yeah - Me.

With this, I ran out, and swiftly dodged all the staff members who tried to stop me. One almost caught me, but was held back by Jason and Nate.

I ran into the woods, and didn't stop until I saw Jason't night vision goggles. That must be the spot where he found the pendant.

20 minutes later

So far, I have recovered Mitchie's shoe, her hair clip and her purse. But there is still no sign of her. I kept on continuing, and then began to softly call her name.

Mitchie's POV

I faintly remember when I opened my eyes, but when I did, all I saw was black. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was too tired. Too exhausted. Too sad.

But then, I heard someone call my name. First, I thought it was just my imagination. Then, I knew who it was.

Shane.

He came for me. I bagan to cry and call out his name too, then, I heard the panick and surprise in his voice as he called me. He must've heard me. Then, I saw a dark figure approach me.

Shane's POV

I was tired. But not tired enough to lose hope. I kept on calling her, until I heard a frail voice call me.

Mitchie.

I yelled her name louder, and she called me again. I followed the voice, and that's when I saw a bundle on the ground. I ran to it, and to my relief, it was Mitchie.

"Mitchie," I said. I was shocked at how pitched my voice sounded.

"Shane," she squeaked, " I knew you would come for me,"

"Of course I would baby. I love you, remember?"

"I love you too,"

And that's all I remember. I remember her beautiful smile, and her small figure in my arms. I remember at how beautiful she looked, while bathing in the moonlight.

And when she said she loves me too, I knew everything would be alright.


	20. Epilogue

**I own nothing, except my imagination.....**

Shane's POV

I sighed as I looked down the isle.

Beautiful flowers were studded on every bench.

I saw the little kids looking bored, and women looking teary.

Well, I could tell that the men would turn green with envy once she would come.

On my left, I saw Jason and Nate.

Surprisingly, Jason looked mature, and Nate looked like he could cry any moment.

Finally, the doors opened. I held my breath, and then finally, I saw her.

She looked so beautiful wearing a simple white gown.

She wore real white flowers instead of jewellery.

She took a deep breath and began to walk.

She was wearing a veil, but that did not stop me from looking into her eyes.

I was so lost in them that I didn't even notice her father walking right beside her. (but I did see him in the photographs later.... but only because caitlyn zoomed in. Otherwise, my eyes get stuck on Mitchie every time!!)

I was in love, all over again.

Mitchie's POV

I sighed again and again.

I think the dress made me look fat.

Caitlyn held up her hands for the hundreth time and said, "You look fine. Yes, you look pretty. No, you don't look fat. And yes, he will like it,"

I looked in the mirror again and saw my mother motioning me.

It was time.

I walked towards the door, and saw my father teary eyed.

Obviously he wanted my to wait until he died, but I just can't wait that long.

The doors opened, and Ella and Peggy, my bridesmaids, walked out.

Caitlyn wanted to be in charge of the video recorder. I didn't stop her.

I took a deep breath and began to walk.

I looked into his eyes and I fell in love, all over again......

No-one's POV

"........And I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

Shane's eyes shone as he raised Mitchie's veil, and uncovered her smiling face.

They both leaned in, and their lips met.

Sparks flew up their bodies, as they kissed, and when they leaned back, you could see the disapointment in Shane's eyes.

Obviously the pervert wanted to kiss more.

So they both held hands, and walked out the church, into the sunshine, and into a new life.

_____________________Fin________________________

**Finally!!! I'm done!!!**

**I would like to thank my reviewers, for inspiring and encouraging me to write more.**

**Don't worry readers, I'll be back soon with my new Smitchie fanfic...**

**IDK, but I think Smitchie is the cutest couple ever!!!**

**Thank you once again....... I'll see you soon!!**

**The dorky girl who knows nothing, a.k.a. EnchantixTracy**


End file.
